


Going to the vet

by ShuraV



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Veterinary Clinic, petparent!hanbin, vet!yunhyeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuraV/pseuds/ShuraV
Summary: Yunhyeong is a veterinarian and Hanbin is panicking.Actual Prompt: Yunhyeong's a vet, and Hanbin just ran into the animal hospital, holding his dog in his arms claiming that it's an emergency but the vet is super hot and Hanbin can't spit out fast enough that his dog accidentally ate chocolate.





	Going to the vet

**Author's Note:**

> Took this prompt from blondeyunhyeong because this is such a cute idea. Also I love all of her prompts ;^; I hope all of 'em will be written by various authors.

Hanbin rushes through the door of the nearest veteranian clinic with a small, white dog cuddled safely in his arms. The clients sitting there are whipping their head towards his direction with frowns on their faces.

 _They don't understand_ , Hanbin thinks. His dog ate chocolate. Daisy ate chocolate. The light of his life ate something highly poisonous.

"What's wrong?" a pleasant voice calls out and once Hanbin turns his head towards the direction of it, he almost falls over his own feet. A man around his age is poking his head out of the door, eyes wide and surprised, glasses high on his nose. And he didn't even mention the chain earring yet.

"I... my..." he stutters, holding Daisy in his hands, hugging her even tighter, suddenly dumbfounded on the spot.

 _For fuck's sake_ , he thinks.

The guy seems amused at his antics, not understanding what is happening.

"Are you... alright?"

"My dog... mydogatechocolate." he stutters out in a rushed tone, and there is silence for a second, before the guy steps out from the dressing room in white clothes and nods in his direction.

"Come on in." he says.

Hanbin follows him with hurried steps, closing the door after himself.

"So..." the guy starts as he pulls up his gloves. "When did your dog eat the chocolate?"

"About an hour ago."

"Can you tell me how much?"

Hanbin is mildly distracted by the way he moves around the table, gently grabs his dog and puts her on the clean examining table, petting her head gently in a soothing way. And Daisy melts into the touch rather willingly, not like other times when she bit Minho for trying to touch her.

"Not too much... I just went to the kitchen for a second and when I came back Daisy was munching on that dark chocolate..." he replies a moment later.

"Dark chocolate?" the vet seems surprised. "I will give her some emetic medicine so she will vomit it right out. Don't worry."

"Oh God, thank you!" Hanbin feels like the pressure on his chest disappeared, and he can finally breath. He notices the smile on the guy's perfect lips but in the end, doesn't question it.

 

The second time he sees the cute veteranian is actually when he brings Daisy back for a checkup a week later.

"You are so nice." the guy beams unexpectedly as Hanbin is pretending to be busy looking at the small dog.

The white, all-tiles clinic seems like the warmest and most welcoming place on Earth at the moment. He is pretty sure that guy is an angel in disguise. How can someone look this beautiful while stabbing needles into innocent, unexpecting, terrified little pets? Hanbin might have gone crazy.

"I... Why?" he manages to ask, and wants to punch himself in the face a mere second later. _Real smooth, Kim_...

But then, he looks up, and it almost looks like as if he scored a good point, because the vet actually smiles, beautifully so, as he answers.

"You care about your dog. Most people bring their pets once a year for the mandatory vaccination and that's it. Maybe they don't." the sulky-pouty, rose colored lips almost make him squeal like a five year old, but he keeps his composure. "But you actually bring her just to make sure she is healthy and all."

Hanbin smiles, maybe a bit guiltily, because hot guy number one frowns. _Right, it's not like I came back earlier than usual just to see you_ , he thinks.

"Am I wrong?"

"No!" Hanbin retorts, maybe a bit too eager and scared. "It just that it saddens me that many people are so... careless..."

"Exactly! Why do they get pets if they don't care? My uncle had a case where the dog swallowed a toy and the owners didn't care that he couldn't eat for days."

Hanbin this time feels a clench in his heart. Then it stuck.

"Your... uncle?"

"He owns the clinic." the guy nods with a small smile, forgetting about the previous topic altogether. It takes a good thirty seconds for Hanbin to put the puzzle pieces together.

"Are you Minho's cousin?"

"Yeah. I actually finished school last summer and my uncle wanted to teach me how to be a good veterinarian."

"You already are. You are cute." Hanbin says, realizing his wordvomit a bit too late.

"You don't even know my name but you are already flirting?"

"What can I say, I have a friend that does that all the time." he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, a boyish smile on his lips. "Bad influence."

"I have a friend like that, too." the guy grins, his eyes turning into little crescents. "The name's Song Yunhyeong."

Yunhyeong... Hanbin realizes that Jiwon mentioned him, multiple times.

"Kim Hanbin." he says finally, offering his hand. They shake hands, and he decides that he likes Yunhyeong's slender fingers holding onto his hand. Definitely wants to hold it freely, later.

"Since you already started flirting... how about we get a coffee sometime?" Yunhyeong asks, shifting from one leg to another, looking a bit shy as he fidgets with the unused gloves on the table.

"I am the one flirting and you ask me out on a date? Wow, I feel my ego."

"Take it as a compliment!" Yunhyeong playfully bickers, chuckling. "It is not usual I accept a compliment from a stranger."

"Noted. Do you like chocolate?"

"I-"

"Yunhyeong, don't flirt with the client!" yells someone from the next room, and Hanbin quickly recognizes Minho's voice.

Flushing beautifully, the brunet quickly gets to work, and when he is done examining Daisy, Hanbin says bye and promises to come back once his shift is over.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit insecure. I hope this was bearable. Ma'am, thank you for allowing me to use your prompt~


End file.
